


Running Late

by amneria



Category: Cow Chop, Rooster Teeth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amneria/pseuds/amneria
Summary: He has soft eyes, you notice, welcoming and friendly. They’re brown like a hot cup of coffee after a long day of editing or piece of chocolate that your friend gives you after an argument. His hair looks soft today too. Everything about him looks soft today. So do his li-





	Running Late

“Oh no. No no no no no”

Your car sputters as you turn the key, until smoke begins to rise from the hood. You’re already running late to work because somehow you slept through all of your alarms, even your emergency one. In a rush, you quickly threw on some clothes and shoved an energy bar into your pocket, not even caring if your breath stunk or your hair was a disaster. You weren’t known for being late, actually, you’ve never been late to work before and you planned on keeping it that way; you have an image to uphold. It’s not like your boss would care if you were late, everyone else that works there usually is, but you didn’t want to give your coworkers a reason to poke at you.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do” you whine, “I don’t even make my own doctors appointments, how am I supposed to fix this?”

After texting you mom about what to do, you send a message to all your coworkers that have cars, asking for a ride. You hear a beep from your phone.

 _I’m so sorry Y/N! I’m already at work!_ Anna replies

That means Ashers already there too. Fuck. You see another notification.

 _I’m out with Joe getting supplies, where do you live?_ James responds

 _Koreatown_  You type back

_Fuck. sorry Y/N, we’re way out east._

Your heart drops; theres not many other people left who can give you a ride and you definitely won’t make it by bus. You’ve never even taken the bus in LA or any other city for that matter, it’s not like you needed to use public transportation in Denver.

Your phone buzzes again, this time it’s your boss, Brett

_Sorry dude, I’m already here. Maybe try Aleks, he’s probably still at home._

You thank Brett and message Aleks again, hoping he’ll actually look at his phone for once. You’ve messaged him before, for other things like picking up stuff for shoots or just when you’re bored, and it usually takes him at least 30 minutes to respond. Since it seems like you’re not going anywhere anytime soon, you go back inside to brush your teeth and grab some actual food. Every minute you check your phone, hoping Aleks will answer but of course he hasn’t. You debate whether or not to take an Uber but you don’t have the extra cash to spend on it, even more so now since your car died.

You throw your hairbrush down when hear your phone go off. You see Aleks’ name on the screen.

_Oh fuck your text woke me up_

You laugh to yourself, of course he’s late too.

 _So can you pick me up?_ You ask.

 _yea, yea. ill be there in 10. I have to find my pants. and my keys. and also my dog._ Aleks answers.

You know it’s not going to be 10 minutes. Twelve minutes later (you kept track), you hear a car horn and someone yell “Let’s go Y/N! We are  _so_  fucking late!” You grab your bag and rush outside to see Aleks in his car.

“You’re lucky my sleep schedule is fucked” He jokes.

You get in the passenger seat and the car engine roars as Aleks pulls away from your apartment.

“So what happened with your car?” He asks, eyes looking out onto the road.

“I tried starting it and it died” you sigh, “I don’t know what happened, it’s just a shitty old car.”

Aleks chuckles, “You gotta get one of these babies” he runs his hands over the dashboard, you can’t take your eyes off his fingers.

“Well not everyone is a Youtube superstar with 15 year olds watching their Minecraft videos”

Aleks gasps “That’s low, Y/N. I don’t even play Minecraft anymore”

“You don’t even make videos anymore.” You retort.

Aleks purses his lips and squints, as if he’s putting all his energy into thinking of a snarky response. Instead of saying anything, he just punches your shoulder.

“Ow! Aleks!” You yell, trying to keep your laughter under control.

“Say shit, get hit. That’s my motto.” He looks over at you and smiles.

He has soft eyes, you notice, welcoming and friendly. They’re brown like a hot cup of coffee after a long day of editing or piece of chocolate that your friend gives you after an argument. His hair looks soft today too. Everything about him looks soft today. So do his li-

“Yo Y/N. My eyes are here” You look away from his lips and see Aleks grinning at you.

“I-I’m just tired” You lie.

“Mhm sure” Aleks looks back to the road, his stupid face still smiling. “So did your car actually break down or did you just want to see this beautiful face some more”

“Complementing yourself is basically a sin” You say as you push him.

“No touching the driver! You’re gonna cause me to crash, Y/N!” He turns the wheel slightly so the car starts to drift into another lane.

“ALEKSANDR!” You scream.

Aleks laughs, “I got it, I got it. Don’t worry.”

You push him again causing both of you to giggle. Soon enough you pull into the warehouse parking lot and Aleks rolls the car into a spot.

“Thanks for the ride. I guess I’ll try to get a rental in the mean ti-” You’re cut off by Aleks kissing you. His lips are soft, just like you thought.

He pulls back after a few seconds, “I can drive you.”

You blush and look at your hands.

“But just don’t tell the guys I was sleeping. They’ll make fun of me.” Aleks says

“Yea, sure thing” You smile then get out of the car and enter the office with Aleks.


End file.
